


Mortal Kunnilingus

by oofoe



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweat, after workout, cliffhanger ending, it's just 1000 words of pussy eating tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Mileena expertly munches box.





	Mortal Kunnilingus

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter now! Check it out @oofoegarbage

Cassie’d only stopped working out a few minutes ago and she’d already be getting in a second session, it looked like. “I don’t _really_ feel comfortable with this,” she groaned, glancing down at the sharp-mouthed woman inches away from her bare, sweaty pussy.

“Silence, Earthrealmer,” Mileena spat, glaring back up at her, “you doubt my skills?”  
  
“It’s not the skills that I’m worried about,” the blonde replied, pointing to her own teeth to imply Mileena’s.

“Oh, hold your tongue,” Mileena said with a furrowed brow, “or I’ll hold mine.”

“What’s that supposed to… oh like, you won’t eat me out,” Cassie chuckled. “I get it.”

Mileena rolled her eyes. “I’m just going to start. The more time I give you to speak is more time you can ruin the mood with your stupidity.”

Her partner lowering her face into Cassie’s crotch, the blonde girl grew a cocky smirk. “Oh, you think I can’t keep talking while you-- _oooohh._ ”

Mileena got to working her magic without another word, her soft, full lips gently kissing the younger woman’s pussy before the half-Tarkatan began running her tongue gently along the length of beautiful womanhood before her, up and down, getting it a bit wetter each time (both from her tongue and from Cassie’s own growing arousal.

As her mouth went to work on Cassie’s loins, Mileena’s hands slither over her lover’s sweaty, toned thighs with a deliberate, slow pace meant to build anticipation. It worked wonders, Cassie already biting her lip by the time they settled in on her ample bottom. Despite how much she worked out, Cassie could never lose that extra bit of _jiggle_ on her butt, which Mileena thanked the Gods for every day. That ass was one of her best features, after all.

Finely manicured hands finding purchase on Cassie’s beautiful cheeks, Mileena began to knead, the feeling of her nails digging into Cassie’s skin as she squeeze eliciting a surprised, but not unhappy squeak from the girl. Good, it let Mileena know she was on the right track. Using the grip on her partner’s ass as leverage, Mileena buried her face deeper in Cassie’s nethers, savoring the experience. The scent of Cassandra’s wetness and the taste of her insides on her tongue was intoxicating, the salty mixture of sweat and pussy juice creating a flavor that she found sublime. Mileena’s own thighs were getting wet as she grew more and more turned on.

Cassie had to admit, it felt way better than she thought it would. There was a bit of an odd sensation as Mileena’s extra teeth scraped against the inside of her thighs, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave marks, but it honestly just added to the experience. Mileena clearly had some practice in pleasuring women, as she had a technique that was second to none. She mostly focused on the clit, peppering it with short, affectionate kisses and flicking it with her tongue in between. Occasionally, she’d stop and move down to the blonde’s cute, pristine pussy lips, kissing her entrance more deeply before sliding her tongue in, working against the inside walls with skillful motions that rocked Cassie to her core. All the while, Mileena was egged on by her lover’s continuing, unrestrained moans.

“F-fuck,” Cassie muttered as Mileena switched back to working her clit, “you’re so… _fuck._ ” She was almost shaking, it felt so fucking _divine_ . If she was of clearer mind, she’d have been cursing the fact that she wasted so long _fighting_ Mileena when she could have been doing _this_ with her. Looking down at the woman dutifully eating her out, Cassie blushed, breathing heavy as a realization set in. Mileena was _gorgeous_ , and not even despite the teeth-- they kind of added to the appeal. And her body, goddamn. From up where she was sitting, Cassie had a fantastic view of the former Kahnum’s perfectly sculpted ass, straining oh so enticingly against the tight black material of her pants. Cassie wanted a piece of that as _soon_ as possible.

“Wow,” she moaned, head leaning back as Mileena continued to make sweet love to her most private parts, slipping a hand into her partner’s mussed up black hair, taking a handful of it to pull her in deeper. “K-keep it up, oh my _God_ keep it up.”

Had she not been so dedicated to satisfying the human as thoroughly as possible, Mileena would have looked up at Cassie with a wry, arrogant smirk. She would have said something along the lines of, “I _told_ you Outworlders do it better,” or some other boast of her superiority over the woman she was pleasuring. However, Mileena was nothing if not diligent, so she instead kept up the fervid, passionate tongue-bath.

Cassie tended to pride herself on how long she could last, how hard it was for other girls to keep up with her, but something about Mileena (literally) rubbed her in all the right ways. Soon, her moans grew quicker and louder, her legs started to tremble. She ground her hips forward, using her free hand to fondle and play with one of her breaks, tweaking her nipple sharply in rhythm with Mileena’s kisses. Soon, she couldn’t hold out any longer.

Swapping her grip on Mileena’s hair for a leglock around her neck, Cassie let out a cry of absolute ecstasy as waves of pleasure surged through her body, pussy quivering as she came _hard_ against against Mileena’s attentive lips. “Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Cassie said, breathlessly, hiding her face in her hands to try to hide just how _easily_ Mileena had brought her to such a powerful climax. “ _Fuuuck!_ ”

Sweat trailing down her forehead, body still racked with aftershocks of pleasure, Cassie collapsed onto her back. She was spent, and more than satisfied.

“Well well well,” Mileena said with a haughty, mocking lilt in her voice, “looks like you didn’t have any reason to be worried, did you?”

Cassie, too out of it to give a verbal reply, simply gave mileena a weak nod and an “ _Mmmmhm._ ”

“Good to hear, _slut_ ,” Mileena said, sultry tone permeating through the cutting words, “because now it’s your turn.”

Her turn?

Mileena, standing up and undoing her pants in one smooth motion, presented her glorious royal womanhood to the haggard, afterglow-bathing Earthrealmer. “Eat it.”

“Haha,” Cassie giggled, still out of breath, “m-maybe in a second, babe, I’m just… wow, that was so--”

“ _Now_.”

Gripping Cassie’s undercut, Mileena pulled her up with strength far beyond what her frame would suggest she was capable of. Without any of the gentleness or grac she’d been showing over the past several minutes, Mileena took complete control of the situation, pulling Cassie’s head into her groin. “Eat. _It_ .” 

Taken aback by the sheer brazenness of Mileena’s actions, Cassie soon found herself enamoured by it all. The unique taste of Mileena’s cunt on her tongue, the tickle of finely trimmed black pubes against her nose, the sharp tug she felt on her scalp as her hair was pulled… it was exciting.

So, she got to work.


End file.
